


Eye spy

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma moves into the apartment she can see Regina through the window, teasing the other</p>
<p>Wow, okay. Here is some trash straight from a dream I had. I probably won't continue further as I wrote this in 15 minutes while on the train. Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye spy

It had been a week since Emma had moved in to her crappy one bedroom apartment on the top floor in NewYork. In fact - smiling- there was only one thing that Emma liked about her new apartment. There happened to be a brunette goddess living in an apartment one building over from Emma, and God was she a tease.

It all started when Emma had set her treadmill up looking out the window and started running at a high level. She had been running for about 20 minutes in her sport shorts and sort bra when she noticed movements from over her window. Looking up she caught the brunettes eye and caught a smirk and a wink.

That night when Emma stepped on the treadmill she was created with the sight of the brunette goddess in yoga pants and sports bra stretching out in front of her mirror, kneeling in the car position and stretching out her back. Emma had to swallow hard and try to keep her mind clear. She had always been more interested in the fairer sex but hadn't had any interests- until now of course. 

Things had ex elated by the second day. Emma woke up and found herself in front of her window looking up to see the brunette in only lace underwear towel drying her hair swaying with seductive movements that had Emma in trance. She then continued to dress herself in front of the mirror and waited a few minutes after, catching Emma's eye then turning to leave. 

The day's continues like this, teasing back in forth, walking round in underwear and then working out, getting dressed or even lounging on the couch as Emma couch see the end of the couch in the room.

It was this day that Emma walked to the window to see the goddess lying on the couch, topless with a hand in her underwear rubbing what seemed like fast tight circles. Her back arched before throwing her head back and then looking up to catch Emma's eye. She moved her fingers like a cute hello and then say up straight. Emma tilts her head to the side in confusion and the brunette smiles, pulls the hand out of her underwear and up to her lips before lifting up the phone.

It was strange, Emma's apartment phone started to ring at that moment.

"Hey beautiful, enjoy the show? How about you give me one?"

"What? How is this? How did you get my number?" Emma asked almost breathless and weak

"Who do you think? I don't give window shows to just anybody. I got your number out of the yellow pages. So what about it? Will you give me a show?"

Emma just put the phone down and looked at the receiver confused, what had she got herself into?


End file.
